


Wax Wings and Molton Skies

by Waffles_and_Fries



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffles_and_Fries/pseuds/Waffles_and_Fries
Summary: Maybe Jaewon should have known that they would find out eventually. Maybe it was hubris to think he could hide it forever. A small part of him protested that it was for them, but the larger, darker part of him laughed at the idea of him being selfless. But when he walks into a silent dorm, greeted with horrified eyes, he feels those wax wings melt and he’s sent plummeting down, down, down.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Wax Wings and Molton Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this Fandom! I hope everyone enjoys : )

It was surprisingly, anti-climatic. The moment the world fell apart, Jaewon didn’t even notice. The stares were normal at this point, so he ignored their heat and continued on his way to the dorm. Pulling his hood further down to cover his face and fiddling with his mask. 

Maybe Jaewon should have known that they would find out eventually. Maybe it was hubris to think he could hide it forever. A small part of him protested that it was for them, but the larger, darker part of him laughed at the idea of him being selfless. But when he walks into a silent dorm, greeted with horrified eyes, he feels those wax wings melt and he’s sent plummeting down, down, down. And the wax that once allowed him to fly is drowning him, choking him.

He's frozen, breathless as they start yelling. Each word a drop of _burning_ , melting wax that's hardening in his chest. _They know. They know. How did they find out? They know!_ His bag slips from his lax fingers and he swallows, chokes out a strangled sounding "Wh-what?"

The dorm is abruptly thrown into silence. Jaewon shifts nervously in the resounding quiet. "...I'm sorry," he murmurs. Looking away from them, hands gripping his sleeves. Daehyun makes a wounded noise, Jaewon flinches. "I'm _so sorry_." His voice is barely a whisper now.

He opens his mouth to explain, to plead, _It was for them, he's so sorry, don't hate me please_ -a body slams into him. He blinks before he recognizes the body as Minsoo. Minsoo pushes his face further into his neck. "Oh Wonnie," he sighs, "You have nothing to apologize for."

It's then he realizes they aren't yelling at him, but _for_ him. He blinks. Eyes filling and chest constricting. A wad of wax slides off his heavy heart. "I-." he stops not knowing how to continue.

"He's right Jaewon-ah, it's not you who should apologize but us." Dongho says firmly.

The red head's eyes widen. "Hyung! You shouldn't apologize! It's me who messed up! I'm the one who-"

"Was a wonderful hyung and put himself last while letting us all assume the worst?" Daehyun cut in. His own eyes were red and tears slid unabashedly down his cheeks. Before Jaewon can even protest the youngest member has wrapped himself around the leader and Jaewon.

Dongho steps forward, silently regarding them. His serious gaze holding his dongsaeng's, "You aren't at fault". 

Jaewon feels his tears finally seep past their stubborn barriers. He whimpers and buries his head in Daehyun's chest. Faintly aware of a hand comfortingly settling in his hair. The smell of Dongho's fancy cologne, feel of Minsoo's hands squeezing him, Daehyun's soft sweater soaking up his tears.

With the first tears he feels the months of hurt and pain and solitude pour out of him. With each heaving sob that had previously been stifled, the sounds of hardened wax chipping off echoed through their dorm. A shared grief uncoiling the tension that had built between them. Tears washing and soothing the frayed edges of their friendship. _T_ _hey know. They still love him anyway. Maybe...maybe it'll be ok_.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add some additional chapter once the semester ends and I have more time. As always constructive criticism and prompts are welcome. 💙


End file.
